


You Did What Where??

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Implied Intimacy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty had thought they had stopped trying to surprise him. Apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did What Where??

Since becoming a member of the Enterprise crew under the command of a young captain, he really had thought that almost nothing could surprise him anymore.

That was even with the missions, situations that the ship crew had gotten into, and even the places that they had gone to.

Apparently that was not the case at all. Not with young Kirk and Spock around.

"You did what with who!?"

He was sitting with said young captain and Spock at a space cafe, mouth a gape with shock ignoring the other glaring humaniod species around them.

And Kirk kept smirking at him widely while Spock ignored them calmly with a data pad in his hand.

"You heard me Scotty. Spock and I did the dirty, dirty de -"

"Geez I heard you already! Excuse me, but I need to go check on the ship systems."

Once the older man had left, did Jim then let out some unmanly sounding giggles as Spock's arm settled around his waist.

"Logically you did not have to do that cap -Jim. Now he will logically need time to -"

"Right, Spock. But don't lie, I know that you must have thought that was funny too."

"Indeed."


End file.
